


最后的灰烬

by Fantachocolat



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Cyberpunk 2077 Spoilers, F/F, The Last of Us Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantachocolat/pseuds/Fantachocolat
Summary: 西雅图娇娇猛1 x 夜之城猫猫超梦师一段相互救赎、互相治愈的故事
Relationships: Ellie Williams/Judy Alvarez, Ellie/Judy
Kudos: 2





	1. 序章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 由于各方面跨度太大，所以前几章需要先铺垫一下背景，方便衔接两个世界观和框架。  
> 剧情接在tlou2结局后面，Ellie离开农场后发生的事情。

**死亡**

_你 ~~盯着我看~~ 的笑容萦绕着我。_

_面具变得越来越沉重，_

_~~从我脸上滑落~~ 。_

_前进一步，后退两步。_

_我的脖子上有一个套索，_

_走的越远，_

_它就勒得越紧，让我难以呼吸。_

_我能找到剪短绳索的方法吗？_

_我可以躺在树林里，_

_~~埋起来让昆虫去清理~~ ，_

_让昆虫清理我的残体，_

_直到铁锈的味道消失，_

_直到我完全褪色，_

_变成易碎 ~~而美丽~~ 的展示品。_

黑色的墨水滚动在泛黄的纸张上，最后留下一个点。

一只手覆过来，浸过水所以变得弯曲的纸张翻找起来十分困难，但它的主人却准确地翻开了特定的页码。

好似那上面的内容是鲜活的一般，只见那只手缓缓抬起两根指头，小心翼翼地抚摸中间的一幅插画。随后纸张被轻轻撕下，折叠起来放在主人的衬衫口袋里。

女孩将手中的笔记本合起来，放在褶皱的纸箱上。阳光照射进窗口，从皮质的封面上可以清晰地看到斑驳的纹理和些许暗红色的印迹。女孩的脚步越来越远，声音消失在门后，随后出现在屋外的草丛。在纸箱边有一把断弦的吉他，弦线上的红褐色异常醒目。

从窗台掠去，女孩行走在草丛之中。已到晚夏，草叶在阳光下闪烁着耀眼的金黄色，和女孩左手断指处结痂的红褐色形成对比。身体与高耸的草叶摩擦发出沙沙的声音，她的手轻轻地晃着，触摸着这些没有生命力的植物。

在远处，是茂绿的树林，泛着一层薄薄的白雾。

“信号就是从这里发出来的。”

女人手里拿着一个方型的仪器，弓着腰好似在找寻着什么。

“你知道最近有很多信号干扰的情况发生，今天已经走了18英里的路。沿途还被反抗组织抢了车，你有没有想过……”

男人的嘴被捂住。

“你听……”

女人的眼睛忽的一下睁大，树林的深绿色映在她蓝色的瞳孔里，显得更加神秘。

一片寂静

这片森林就跟远处看不见的城市一样，安静得可怕，没有鸟叫虫鸣。就连秋天的风声吹到山谷里，也好似怕惊动什么东西，从而转为一声简短的哀鸣。

还是一片寂静

就在女人准备将放在男人嘴上的手松开时，一块冰冷的金属抵上她的后背。

“你是谁。”

后背传来沙哑的声音，但女人不难辨别声音的主人来自于女孩。

“我没有恶意，我们是来这里找人的。”

女人将双手抬高，并晃晃手里的仪器，希望能向女孩表明来意。

“你呢。”

“我跟她一起的，我们只是来这边找人。”

男人企图安抚身后人的情绪，语气缓慢地说道。

“向前走几步，把你们腰上的枪卸下来踢给我。”

女孩的声音比旁边涓涓流淌着的溪水更加平稳

“好的，慢慢来。”

女人看了看身边的男人，示意一起向前。

男人瞟了瞟身后，缓步向前走去。

“她背上有弓箭，他妈的是疤脸帮的，我们死定了！”

男人脸上冒着硕大的汗珠，压低声音咬着牙对女人细语道。

“别乱动，Adrian。”

女人试着平复男人的情绪。

“都他妈的别说话！信不信我现在一枪崩了你们。”

女人看不到身后，却能感受到后背比山谷风更凛冽的眼神。

“对不起，Rogue，我不会让你为了这种事丢掉性命的。”

Adrian恢复了正常的声音，随后迅速转身护住女人，右手拔出腰间的手枪。

“不要！Adrian！”女人惊慌地转过身。

只见黑色的身影一闪而过，瞬间消失在了草丛中。两人面面相觑，他们发誓他们从没有看见过如此矫健的身手，就连这山林里的野鹿也没有这样的速度。

“啊！”不知道什么东西突然飞过，Adrian发出一声惨叫。

一支木箭径直穿过了他的左肩，深褐色的夹克瞬间洇出鲜血。

Rogue忍住自己的惊呼声慌忙蹲下，她用力压住男人的胸口，费力地把那具躯体拖到暗绿的草丛当中。

Adrian嘴里咒骂着，混杂着因为疼痛发出的呓语。

“寡…寡妇，在我…在…在包里，快拿…来…快…”

男人的呼吸变得急促起来。

Rogue意识到了什么，起身冲到旁边的树下迅速匍匐住，这才不差点被另一支箭射中脑袋。

现在，森林中只能听见混乱的喘息声。

Rogue伸手拿起身下的黑色旅行袋，小心翼翼地拉开拉链，掏出了一支步枪。只有她和Adrian知道，那是大名鼎鼎的寡妇制造者。出发前小队刚在军用科技那儿偷到的枪，具体效力他们还没用过所以成谜，不过只看到任务里的伤亡情况，他俩就大概摸清这把枪的威力了。

Rogue打开瞄准镜，将右眼凑了上去，可是眼前的一幕让她局促了一下。只见瞄准镜中出现了一片密密麻麻的红点，潜伏在一大块混凝土后。很显然，这不是属于当今的科技。

她毫不犹豫地开了枪。

枪声爆裂在森林里，

过后又是一阵寂静。

……

“这婊子死了。”

Adrian踢了踢女孩的身体。

“啊…”他右手按住的地方还在持续不断地溢出血液。

“呲”Adrian将一个管状的物体用手拿住，吸入鼻腔。

Rogue蹲下身，将女孩的身体转过来。

子弹已经穿过了她的胸口，精准、丝毫不差。

“她不是疤脸帮的。”

女人的瞳孔突然放大，她拿起女孩锁骨上的项链，上面沾了些血液。

“那又…又怎样…她刚才还想杀了我们…”

“不…”

Adrian用力撇下肩上的箭

“啊！操！”

“她已经杀了！”

“把镇定剂给我。”

Rogue看着女孩，只吐出了几个字眼。

“什么…你…你他妈的疯了是吧！”

Adrian一脸惊恐，对Rogue吼道“你找人把脑子找坏了吗？！”

“别废话！快他妈的把镇定剂给我！”

对于这么做的动机，她确实没有仔细想过。不过她现在唯一知道的是他们杀错人了。而且，那块项链上的银牌，刻着那个人的名字。

当Adrian忘向Rogue时，才发现这个女人是认真的。事实上，尽管他们已经出队这么长时间了，从东海岸到西海岸。信号也出现过几次，但他从来没见过自己面前的这个女人露出过这种神色。

“操你妈的，Rogue。”

男人还是掏出了自己口袋里的铁盒，打开盒盖，取出里面的金属块。

“你最好知道自己现在在做什么…”

说完Adrian便把金属块砸到Rogue手里。

尖的那一头朝下插进女孩的胸口。

“Johnny，是你吗……”

Rogue坐在副驾驶座上，忘向后视镜，镜中映出车后座女孩的背影。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为这个CP是真的只有我一个人在嗑哈哈，平时也是断断续续上传到这个平台（方便记录）。  
> 所以如果章节没有更完的话，我会放Notes在每个章节的开头，大家可以过几天再来看。  
> 感谢每一个点进来疑惑的你。


	2. 醒来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是穿越吗？艾姥姥要进大城市了。

“砰…砰……”Ellie的耳边传来阵阵耳鸣。

“他在那儿！快去！”

“啊！我要……”

……

Ellie用双臂吃力地支撑起上半身。眼前模糊的红色缓缓展开，映入眼帘的是正在燃烧着的村庄。

“这是哪…我…这他妈……”Ellie用力地眨了一下眼睛，她脑袋里充斥着炮火的声音，喊叫的声音，还有不停止的高频率啸声。

勉强起了身，Ellie镇了下神，她很快地就发现眼前四处掠杀的场景好像跟她没有关系。Ellie捂住左手的伤，沿着高耸的草丛小步地跑着。四周的火焰映进她深绿色的瞳孔里，杀戮的声音灌进耳道，与脑海中的喧嚣声奏成交响曲。

火光将夜色点亮，比白昼更加炽热，像一团烈火展示着它的獠牙，准备将黑色的幕布烧穿。

Ellie拖着身子向烈焰的尽头走着，路的尽头出现一个黑点。虽然很小，但对于身在战场上的人来说，就是深不见底的黑洞，它拽着Ellie的身躯。

越往前，看见的是一个茅草屋。

直到走到路的尽头，Ellie才发现在房屋旁的是流淌着的河水。河面上，倒映着Ellie背后的火光。这纯黑的河水，仿佛还吸收了远处的喊叫声，使得河岸相比起其它地方显得寂静许多。

“Ellie！”女人的喊叫声传进Ellie的耳中。

虽然在嘈杂的环境中难以辨别声音的方向，但Eille可以肯定声音是从河岸发出来的。她加速穿过燃烧的茅草屋，就在她跳下河岸的一瞬间，背后的屋子就倒塌了下来，火舌一下子蹿到高处。

“嘶……”Ellie支撑起摔倒的身体，看看自己的左手。已经没有流血了。

“Ellie！快上来！”这次是一个小孩子的声音。

Ellie转头看去，河面上漂着一艘船。

是Yara！

女人的脸庞被河流的黑影掩盖着，若隐若现，但Ellie确信这是他们的声音。而且，在女人的身后还有一个小孩的身影。

“是Lev…是他们，没错的…”Ellie在心里默念着，就像记忆里传来的声音。她加快脚步向岸口跑去。

背后的杀戮声越来越远，Ellie现在只听见河水的湍流声和小船发动机的声音。

Yara和Lev的脸越来越近。

“Yara，Lev！”Ellie终于看清了船上人的脸，她一脚踏入冰冷的河水，向船上的人伸出手臂。

可是Ellie越向前走，小船就越来越远。

“等等我，等…等……”Ellie向远处喊着，河水已经淹到了她的脖颈处，河水不停地灌进Ellie的口中。

Ellie的身子往后撤了几步，可河水却越来越深。Ellie拼命地挥舞着四肢，可是她越用力，她身下的黑洞就拽得越狠。

直到河水灌进她的嘴里，他的耳朵里，她的鼻子里，她的眼睛。

Ellie越来越往下坠，直到连耀眼的火光也消失在黑暗里。

“砰…砰……”远处的炮火声传入水中转为更为沉闷的声音。

“咚…咚……”

她闭上了眼睛。

“咚…咚……”声音逐渐大了起来。

她缓缓睁开眼睛。

声音的源头是一个屏幕不停跳动着的心电监护仪。

“我…这是哪儿…”

随着剧痛同时传来的是眼前的光亮，刺痛着Ellie的眼睛。她勉强支撑起自己的身体，在手术台上坐起来。Ellie放下捂住眼睛的手，才看清楚自己是在一间手术室里。

“嗞…嗞…”她脑海里的啸声好像还越来越大了。

强忍着身体传来的剧痛，Ellie用手支撑着手术台，往下一跳。可是她的双腿仿佛没有知觉，一下子摔到在地上。耳边的啸声还在持续地鸣叫着，发出刺耳的声音。

“啊…我操！”Ellie扶着一旁的支架勉强地站了起来。还没等她站稳，她就抄起手术台旁的金属托盘然后难受超期手术台旁的托盘，朝心电仪砸去。“嘭”心电仪被砸得稀烂，屏幕被砸出一个大窟窿。可是声音还是没有消失。

Ellie看了看自己的左手，已经没有在流血了，但是患处的疼痛却更加剧烈。

直起身子，Ellie随手捡起掉落在地上的手术刀，拖着身子向门口走去。门把手被转开，随之而来的是更加刺眼的光亮，过道的白炽灯在天花板上发出强光，往前面望去，过道的窗户外透不出一丝光亮。

白炽光和身体的疼痛愈来愈强烈，使得Ellie感到十分恶心。她望了望两边，走廊的尽头是一扇门，上面标着紧急出口的字样。Ellie感觉到她的腿在慢慢恢复知觉，当然，还有疼痛。她用右手扶着墙壁，弓着腰朝尽头走去。纯白的墙壁上划过一道深红色的印迹，从远处看来像是有人刻意创作的画。

那扇门越来越近，Ellie加快脚步。

“砰。”Ellie的背后传来一阵枪声。这个声音不是来自近处，而好像是来自于深谷里，一声清脆的枪声过后是广阔的回音。

Ellie顿住了脚步，“不…不不不……”她皱着眉头，不断地摇着头。

Ellie转过身去，还是纯白色的走廊，安静得没有一丝异样。Ellie放开脚步向前跑去。可是她越往前跑，走廊就仿佛被扭曲拉长了一般变得越来越长，白炽灯的灯光夜越来越亮。

身后的门越来越近，忽然，门自己打开了。

“不！不不不……”Ellie坠落到门后面。

“咚。”一霎那间，门被关上。刺眼的光也瞬间消失。

黑暗笼罩在周围。

在黑暗中，一阵声音从四周传来，是人的声音。手臂感觉到一丝疼痛，像针管刺进了血肉里。

”我是真的什么都不知道，就算你杀了我，我身上也没有你想要的东西。”男人跪在地上，双手在背后交叉着，太阳穴旁抵着一把枪，还有一个男人站在他旁边。

褐色的威士忌在玻璃杯里透着琥珀色的光，玻璃杯被手轻轻地拿起，送到女人的嘴边。

“杀了你对我来说没有好处，我只想要你身上的东西。”女人抿了口杯里的液体，缓缓地说道。

“重要资料都不在我身上，我只负责传达消息。你要不信的话可以翻我的通讯记录。”地上的男人看起来十分淡定，即使是身边被那么多枪包围着。

“真是没想到你这么护着你的雇主啊…不过你知道吗？你那金主可在你身上装了防盗芯片，不过…他给你用的可不是什么高级的防盗芯片。我的黑客可以轻而易举地破解开。”女人顿了一下语气。

“但是…会有点点痛哦…”女人前倾了一下身子，她盯着男人的眼睛，声音压低说道。

“滴…滴滴…”电话响了起来。女人摸了摸耳后的头发，随后靠在沙发上，神情严肃。

深褐色的瞳孔中，突然闪过一丝绿色。

“事情解决了，罗格。罗格？”旁边的男人倾着身体望着女人的脸，重复着刚才的话。

回过神来，罗格起了身，皮质的连身裙包裹着她的身线，勾勒出她曼妙的身姿。“东西拿到了吧？”

“嗯。”男人回答道。

罗格走到跪坐着的男人的身边。“嘣”的一声枪响，干脆利落。男人倒在地上，发出嗞嗞的电流声。罗格又快步走向门口，高跟鞋清脆的声音消失在门后。

[沃森区]

“唉我就差一块就完事儿了老板，拜托了嘛我明天要去参加前任的婚礼。您今天就帮我纹一下嘛，很快就完了。我保证这次不会叫得很大声的！您就行行好吧老板。”男人扒在一扇铁门旁，用恳求的语气向里面的人说道。

“说了不行就是不行！哎呀今天真有事儿，正事儿！改天再来吧哎呀。”店里的人边嘟囔着嘴边关上铁门。正当他打算走到柜台的时候，门又被敲响了。“诶我不是说了吗？今天不行，你改天…”

“是我。”门外传来冷静的女人声音。

过了几秒，铁门被打开。

“Rogue” “Cassius”门边的两人用眼神致意了一下，女人走了进来。

“她怎么样了。”罗格问道。

“她怎样了？你应该问问我怎样了！你这姑娘脾气倔得很！醒来过后不能动，我就转身去给她拿营养剂。正当我找到的时候，这婊子倒还好，愣是拿我的纹身针朝我肚皮生生地扎了一道！你看，你看，我这儿现在都还流着血呢。”Cassius边骂边卷起自己肚皮上的衣服。

Rogue瞟了一眼，说道“还好你皮厚肉多，伤口不是很深。”

“都怪我运气好对吧，我这一天生意都没法儿做。”

“那她现在在哪儿？”Rogue问道。

Cassius支支吾吾道“呃…那个嘛…她这不是攻击我嘛。我就发了一个镇静弹，她就一下子晕过去了嘛。”

Rogue用手扶了一下额头，“你对她用镇静弹？你店里随便一只铅笔也能搞定她的吧…”“那现在怎么办？她什么时候恢复？”

“她应该已经醒了吧现在，这种冲击只会造成段时间麻痹，反正我带你去看看吧。”说着他就准备带路。

电梯上楼后是一道锈迹斑斑的铁栏。“唰”Cassius把铁栏卷上去。之前这栋楼维护升级的时候，施工队的人不小心把顶层给炸了。队长给Cassius交了点钱过后，这件事情才没声张出去。所以这层楼也没被登进去，Cassius把它改造成了自己的实验室。你懂的，就是黑科技那档子事。Rogue当然也知道，毕竟她跟Cassius Ryder很早以前就认识了。Cassius帮她把人藏这儿，Rogue帮他处理黑科技的“合法化”问题，大家都双赢。但是Cassius一直不太明白为什么Rogue要留着这个女孩，不过他也懒得问。

他们经过一扇虚掩的房门，里面传来阵阵冷气。Rogue心里想着什么。到了走廊的尽头，Rogue停下脚步。她感觉门的背后就通向过去，她想打开这扇门已经想了很长很长的时间了，时间久到她有时候都会忘记这一段曾经。她内心期盼着，但是她又忐忑于门背后的东西。

深吸一口气，“滴。”密码锁被解开。

只见房间里的椅子上躺着一个女孩，她的四肢被拴在椅子上。周围所有的东西都被收走了，房间显得异常干净。

“你…你是谁…”女孩抬起头来，可见她应该是刚从昏迷中醒过来，但是眼神还是带着凛冽的杀气。

“我是罗格，我救了你的命。”女人直直地看着女孩地眼睛，目光坚定。

“你他妈的在撒谎！快放开我！”女孩挣扎着身体，恶狠狠地对眼前人吼道。

“我没有骗你，我有很重要的东西在你身上，我要拿到了才会放你。”

“我说了，放开我…啊……”一阵电流忽然穿过身体。

“这他妈是怎么回事，你把我怎么了？”女孩瘫倒在椅背上，用颤抖的声音说道。

“我说了，这件事很复杂。你要听了的话，会后悔的。”Rogue的语气沉重。

“你他妈的，要不就快说！要不就给我滚！”

空气安静了一会儿，Rogue走到房间的另一边，手指按下一个按钮。

霎那间，窗户被打开，耀眼的灯光照射进来。只见窗外闪烁着五颜六色的霓虹灯，还有，还有高楼。

“这是…这是怎么回事…不…不，我一定是在做梦……”女孩睁大着眼睛注视着窗外的景象，她摇着头。

“我说了我应该说的话，即使你可能不会满意。”

……

见没有回答，Rogue继续说道“我说了我有东西在你那儿，我要拿到才会放你离开。你要是表现好的话，你可能可以活着。不过…”她看了看窗外，继续说“…我猜你应该也不在乎了吧。”

椅边地机器突然响起尖锐的警报声。女孩瞬间晕了过去。Cassius快步上前将镇静针扎入女孩地胸口。“她今天已经受到太多刺激了，这样恢复起来会越来越难的。”他补充着说道。

“那现在我们要等着她明天醒过来吗？她需要多长时间恢复？”Rogue说。

“只能等她醒过来，她的心脏还没有和我这边进行匹配，而且还有排斥作用。这样的话，大概要等几年才能彻底恢复吧。”

“几年？我只需要她的记忆，我不需要等她痊愈。没办法用什么办法把她的记忆给弄出来吗？”Rogue显得不耐烦了起来。

“唉你知道的Rogue，这种方式是行不通的，要提取记忆只能在主体身上调取插件信息。况且，恢复记忆这个事情少说几年，往大了说几十年的都有呢。她应该也算这个地球上唯一没有装义体的人了吧。当然，除了她的心脏。”Cassius摆摆手，无奈地解释道。

“那接下来怎么办，只能干等着吗？”

“现在就只有这个办法。我先去日本街那边看看能不能问到点消息，之前跟一个哥们儿接洽过，他知道一点荒坂那边的再生技术。然后等我回来，她再做几个梦，我......”

“做梦？”还没等他说完，Rogue便插嘴问道。

“...对啊，这姑娘还挺爱做梦的。就是能别搞坏我的仪器就好了。”Cassius暗自嘀咕道。

Rogue都忘了自己有多长时间没有做过梦了。“梦境是基于现实的反馈，对吧？那有办法知道她做的什么梦吗？”Rogue望向男人。

“......这，从理论上来说...是行不通的，我们也没有这方面的设备。”

......

“不过...”顿了一下，Cassius说道。“我认识一个女孩，她在这方面还挺有研究的。”

“什么人？靠谱吗？”Rogue狐疑地问道。

“这个你放心，她很早以前就在我这儿纹身的，干净的一孩子。”Cassius忙说道。

“那就好，你约一下她吧。这件事我就交给你了。”Rogue随手拿起桌上的烟盒，抽了支烟出来就准备往电梯走去。

“好好好，我来安排，不过...这仪器的事情，你看被打坏那么多，你说是不是应该......”

“哼...哼......哼...哼...哼......”电脑桌前，女孩嘴里哼着歌，下巴被右手托着。

机房里弥漫着冷却液的味道，显示器屏幕的光映在她颈间的玫瑰。


End file.
